The purpose of this contract is to develop a plan to identify and collect data and assemble a user - friendly AIDS and Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) data archive to provide computer access to research data including social and behavioral variables relating to HIV/AIDS and STDS. Eventually, the archive will distribute the data to research and policymakers who have a need for such data.